dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Wigfrid
x4}} Wigfrid é um Personagem desbloqueável na DLC Reign of Giants, desbloqueado via experiência com um mundo com Reign of Giants habilitado (1920 XP, consulte Experiencias para obter mais informações sobre como desbloqueá-la). Wigfrid tem menos da média máxima de Fome e Sanidade, mas tem maior Saúde. Ela só come Carne. Aparência Wigfrid tem a aparência de uma Valquíria ruiva, embora na realidade ela é apenas uma artista de performance atuando um papel. Ela tem um designer similar a Winnie, um Personagem Não Implementado, tendo os olhos pequenos e brancos, lábios perceptíveis e duas tranças. Poder Especial Wigfrid começa com sua própria Lança de Batalha (Battle Spear) e Elmo de Batalha (Battle Helm), que são versões mais avançadas da Lança (Spear) e do Capacete de Futebol (Football Helmet). Ela começa o jogo com eles no seu inventário junto com 4 peças de Carne (Meat) para ajudá-la nos primeiros dias. Wigfrid é boa em combate e concede 25% a mais de dano com armas, além de receber 25% a menos de dano de todas as fontes. Quando ela mata um inimigo, ela ganha 25% de dano de ataque do inimigo, como Saúde e Sanidade exceto pelo Eye Plant. Desvantagem A desvantagem da Wigfrid é que ela só é capaz de comer carnes e receitas à base de carne. Isso faz dela incapaz de sobreviver em Bagas (Berries) e Cenoura (Carrot) durante a exploração inicial, e algumas receitas úteis como Torta de Dragão (Dragonpie) e Bala (Taffy); no entanto, suas habilidades de combate a torna fácil para caçar os mobs por sua carne. Somente sendo capaz de comer carne pode ser um problema nas cavernas também, já que Wigfrid só pode trazer receitas à base de carne ou alimentos de carne. Isso acionará automaticamente o Homem Coelho (Bunnymen) para atacar a Wigfrid. Uma maneira fácil de superar este problema é trazer o Chester e colocar qualquer carne dentro dele enquanto passa pela Coelheira (Rabbit Hutch) ou tentando fazer amizade com um Homem Coelho(Bunnymen). Dicas *Como uma medida temporária, comer Carne de Monstro (Monster Meat) pode ser usado como um meio de sobrevivência, especialmente porque ela pode recuperar a Saúde e Sanidade ao matar mobs. *Wigfrid começa com armas e pode criar-las a qualquer momento. Isso é útil para limpar Ninho de Aranha (Spider Den) e Lureplant mais cedo, o que por sua vez pode ajudá-la a farmar depois. *Apesar de aparentemente sem a necessidade de Fazenda (Farm) e algumas outras estruturas ainda podem ser beneficentes para Wigfrid. As colheitas das fazendas podem fazer um bom enchimento e às vezes são essenciais para algumas receitas de carne. Cenoura (Carrot) também pode ser usada para fazer amizade com Homem Coelho (Bunnymen) e alimentar Coelho que estão famintos, Arbusto de Baga (Berry Bush) ainda pode ser usado para caçar Peru e Bagas(Berry) para se transformar em Esterco (Manure) para combustível de fogo. A Gaiola de Pássaro (Bird Cage) será útil para transformar a carne podre em Ovo (Egg) que podem ser consumidos por Wigfrid. * Seria uma boa idéia plantar alguns Ninhos de Aranha (Spider Den) ao redor da sua base ou ir para uma área que está perto de Ninhos de aranha ou Hound Mound desde que sua sanidade e saúde possam ser recuperados rapidamente pelos inimigos caídos. Esse método também permitirá o jogador conseguir muita Carne de Monstro, que pode ser alimento para a Gaiola de Pássaro para obter ovos. Note-se que a Carne de Monstro deve ser cozida para obter ovos.O Jogador pode cozinhar Inúmeros Bacon e Ovos (Bacon and Eggs) com os ovos e carne de monstro, que dura 2 vezes a mais e é uma melhor fonte de alimento do que Almôndegas (MeatBall) e Guisado de Carne (MeatyStew). Wigfrid Além de Bacon e ovos, Pierogi pode ser cozinhado convenientemente com este método também. * Embora Wigfrid não coma Mel (Honey), ela pode comer Presunto com mel (Honey Ham) e Nuggets com Mel (Honey Nuggets). *Seu Elmo e sua Lança são Fortes e Baratos para fazer, não há necessidade para fazer Lança (Spear) ou Capacete de Futebol (Football Helmet) . Seus itens são inferiores ao Bastão de Presunto (Ham Bat) e ao Shelmet, o que significa que eles não vão ser a melhor escolha para sempre. *Se o jogador encontrar uma Vila de Porco no início, é possível matar os porcos que vivem lá com pouco ou nenhum problema, permitindo um bom recurso de carne. Isto pode ser melhorado alimentando a vítima quatro pedaços de carnes de monstro, então a quantidade de carne e pele de porco retornado é muito maior. *Durante os primeiros dias de jogo, é uma boa idéia manter um animal de estimação Catcoon e usá-lo para obter o aggro do Koalefant para conseguir carne fácil. Trivialidades *Nos arquivos, ela é referida como Wathgrithr, que vem do nome de uma das Valquírias, Ráðgríðr (Rathgrithr). *Sempre que Wigfrid usa a letra O, ela diz isso com umlauts (Ö), mesmo que haja duas seguidas. *Enquanto sendo descrito como excelente em combate, seus bônus ainda não tem uma magnitude maior do que outros personagens. Wolfgang tem maior dano e saúde, Woodie em forma de Werebeaver tem maior resistência e Maxwell tem maior regeneração de sanidade, juntamente com o melhor equipamento de começo. Os outros personagens só tem um dos bônus de cada, o que faz dela "Jack of all trades, master of none" tipo de personagem quando se trata de combate. *De acordo com as informações do personagem, ela é uma atriz, não uma Valquíria real. Isso pode ser uma referência ao famoso ciclo de óperas de Richard Wagner chamado O anel dos Nibelungos, também Wigfrid, o nome dela é uma referência ao personagem principal do mesmo ciclo de ópera Siegfried, mas o personagem é baseado possivelmente da personagem feminina principal Brynhild no qual é uma Valquíria. *Como afirmado anteriormente, ela tem um designer similar a Winnie (um personagem não implementado), ela também tem poderes semelhantes a ela, como ela não pode comer Legumes, enquanto a Winnie ia ser incapaz de comer qualquer tipo de carne. *Wigfrid foi o primeiro personagem que começa com a comida em seu inventário (sendo o segundo Webber) *Ao examinar as Aranhas, ela afirma que elas têm oito pernas, como foi dito que aranhas tinham apenas seis pernas, Aranhas reais, no entanto, têm oito pernas. Esta é uma Tendência de Don't Starve que se aplica a todas as aranhas, exceto Webber (que é tecnicamente uma criança). *A sanidade e a saúde que ela ganha de inimigos caídos é 25% do dano. Por exemplo, uma vez que ela mata um grande Treeguard Ela vai ganhar 46,5 de saúde e sanidade em vez de 16,5. *Wigfrid é um dos dois personagens não tem um item não implementado o Crânio, sendo o outro Maxwell. *Quando atingido por um Raio você pode ver que ela tem ossos no cabelo, assim como a maioria dos outros personagens. Galeria Wigfrid_silho.png|Silueta de Wigfrid. Wigfrid_portrait.png|Retrato de Wigfrid. Wigfrid_ingame.png|Wigfrid no jogo. Winnie_portrait.png|Winnie. Ela tem os mesmo olhos pequenos, brancos, lábios perceptíveis e duas tranças, igual a Wigfrid. Wigfrid_special.png|Wigfrid Vestindo seu Elmo de Batalha e segurando sua Lança de Batalha Wigfrid_kill_soul.png|A alma de uma Aranha saindo de seu corpo após ser morta pela Wigfrid. Wigfrid_frozen.png|Wigfrid congelada. Wigfrid_lightning_strike.png|Wigfrid atingida pelo um Raio revelando que tem ossos em seus cabelos. Wigfrid_trailer.png|Wigfrid vista no trailer de lançamento do Reign of Giants Reign_of_Giants_promo.jpg|Wigfrid no poster da Reign of Giants. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Reign of Giants